Demolition Lovers
by Te-gonefover
Summary: "Quinn, Listen to me. I love you and if anything happens to me get the hell out of here. Just leave me." "I can't do that Santana. I'm not leaving you. Together forever, for always."


**A/N: hey guys! Ok so I love My Chemical Romance as much or maybe more than i love Quinntana. I saw them in concert last friday and they were AMAZING! Go listen to the song Demolition Lovers by My Chemical Romance. because this is based on it. but if you know the history of the story line of this song you will know what happens and if i'll make a second part. so review and yeah!**

'_I would drive on to the end with you A liquor store or two Keeps the gas tank full'_

* * *

><p>"Fuck!" She yelled as she slammed her hands against the steering wheel. I jumped slightly. "You shouldn't have came with me.." She whispered as we were stopped at a gas stationliquor store in the middle of the desert.

"San, I wasn't going let you leave without tell me what the hell is going on."

"I'm a bandit! Ok! I'm a mother fucking bandit." I looked at Santana confused.

"What? Like the old west bandits?"

"Yeah. So are Britt and Rachel.."

"What? Berry and Britt?"

"Yeah. And we have other bandits on our ass trying to get the money we stole from them. Brittany and Rachel should be here by now." Santana looked around anxiously for any sight of the two girls. "They won't even answer my fucking texts." Santana threw her phone out the window angrily shattering it.

"Brittany? Brittany to innocent to kill someone" I looked at my girlfriend in shock.

"Do you think its possible to be that clueless? It's all an act, Britt might even be smarter than me. She tutored me in math you know."

"Brittany failed math though." This was probably the most confused I had ever been in my life.

"Britt is very handy with white-out. Looks like they aren't going to be here anytime soon. We need to get going." Santana started up the car again and pulled out of the gas station. "I hope you know how to use a gun."

"My dad took me to a firing range when I was little. So I think I go it." Santana had a worried look all over her face. I intertwined my fingers with hers. "It's going to be ok San, We are gonna make it together."

"Yeah, You and me baby. Together forever." She smiled at me as we pulled into what looked like an abandoned motel. Once she parked the car she quickly got out and went to the trunk I followed quickly behind her. The trunk was filled with ammunition and a huge what looked like a body-bag and guns, guns, and more guns. She grabbed to pistols and the body bag.

"Ready to bury a body." I looked at her not knowing what to say. "Kidding. It's just clothes. You should've seen the look on your face though." She laughed and I shoved her playfully. We walked to the room that we parked right in front of. Room 112. She shoved the door open. The room was clean like the motel had just been abandoned. There were some cobwebs and one dead bug on the floor but it wasn't horrific. Santana threw the bag unto the queen bed and opened it. She pulled out a contact container and put in the contacts in her eye's. I watched as her eye's turned bright blue. "How do I look?"

"Great." I smiled and kissed her softly on the lips. I looked through the bag and found myself pink hair dye and scissors. I walked to the semi-clean bathroom threw my hair up in a loose ponytail and chopped the pony tail off. My hair falling to the floor. It wasn't bad for something I did myself. It was messy but hey I kind of like it. I grabbed the pink hair dye and ran it through my (now very short) hair.

After letting sit for a couple of minutes I rinsed out the dye and my hair was now bright pink and short. I quickly towel dried it as I walked back into the main room.

"Nice hair." Santana smirked and wrapped her arms around my neck. "It's gonna be easier to mess up in bed. You might wanna change your dress though." I looked down at my dress, which was covered in pink dye and water.

"That would be a smart idea." Santana grabbed me a tank top and jeans to change into.

"Once you change we'll get out of here." I changed while Santana loaded the guns.

"Ready to go babe?" I asked her as she handed me a gun.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I grabbed the body-bag like thing and walked out the front door. Once we took a step out the door we were greeted by bullets all over the place flying in our direction.

* * *

><p>'<em>I'd end my days with you. In a hail of bullets'<em>

* * *

><p>We quickly dove behind the Santana's car. "God damn it!" Santana shouted as she looked for behind the car and shot at a guy with a shotgun killing him. I shot a smaller man with a pistol, not going down with the first bullet but going down with the second one.<p>

"Quinn, Listen to me. I love you and if anything happens to me get the hell out of here. Just leave me."

"I can't do that Santana. I'm not leaving you. Together forever, for always." I smiled at her despite how scared I was. Santana smiled back and ducked out of cover shooting one of the three men that were left. But she lost her footing not being able to duck back behind the car. I watched as a bullet was lodge into her neck, it seemed to be in slow motion. She fell to her knee's and spat out blood, before falling to the floor.

"Santana!" I screamed. I shot one of the two remaining men as the other one fled away in his car.

I ran to her side and held her in my arms. "San, It's gonna be ok."

"Quinn. Run. Just go."

"I already told you Santana. I can't do that. I love you."

* * *

><p>'<em>Until the end of everything. I'm trying. I'm trying. To let you know. How much you mean. As days fade. And nights grow. And we go cold.'<em>


End file.
